


At the Hands of an Angel

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Nightmares, Pre-story death, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Charlie sharpens her blade. She won’t let anyone else she cares about die at the hands of an angel.





	At the Hands of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> June 26: Charvelle

Charlie moves around the camp, trying to busy herself. There’s nothing that doesn’t need to be done in this apocalypse world, after all. She tries to take her mind off of things. People die all the time and there’s no time to grieve. You have to just keep moving in this dog-eat-dog world. She’s lost people before, and she’ll lose more. She just wish Mary and Jack had come earlier to save this one. 

She shakes her head. She doesn’t blame them, it’s not their fault. It happened a while before they came along, and she doubted they could have done anything about it even if they  _ did _ show up earlier. No one could have done anything. 

Except for Charlie. Charlie was there. Charlie should have done something. Instead, she had stood, frozen and terrified, and watched her lover die in front of her. An angel blade through her back and piercing her heart. Charlie should have seen the angel beforehand. Instead, she just watched Jo die. 

Jo was dead before her body hit the ground. The angel was too. 

She still has nightmares about that die, especially ones where Jo tells her constantly that she hates her. It’s her fault Jo died. If only Charlie had been more careful instead of letting her guard down. 

Charlie sharpens her blade. She won’t let anyone else she cares about die at the hands of an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just four more stories to write, and this series is over. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
